Life is a Song
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: A change in events during "The Real Paul Anka." He ran from life at every chance he could. Whenever things started to get rough, Jess would pack up and head for a new place. ONESHOT. Implied Lit. Angst/fluff


Someone must have lit my muse on fire, because he is running around in my brain like CRAZY!! _And I love it!_ Java ignited another one, this time the prompt had to be inspired by "Life is a Song" by Patrick Park. I mulled over the lyrics, downloaded the song, and BAM. This was born. Thanks to Java for fueling my muse, I'm having a very successful week. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not Gilmore Girls, not Patrick Park...NOTHING!**

* * *

He ran from life at every chance he could. Whenever things started to get rough, Jess would pack up and head for a new place. Most of the time, he had no idea where he was going or if he would ever be back. He was a champion at running from things. Sometimes he even surprised himself with when he left and where he went.

Different things caused Jess Mariano to take off at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, most of the times he fled were because of Rory Gilmore. He could measure every event in his life based on the experiences with Rory. When they were in the car accident, he went back to New York without a word. When he flunked out, couldn't take her to the Prom, and got in a fight with Dean, he chased his father to California without so much as a peep. When she stared at him with blank blue eyes during his attempt at telling her how he felt, Jess drove off before he could get hurt. That time that he showed up at her dorm was by far the most idiotic thing he had ever done. When she spouted out "no!" as many times as she could, he walked off and drove as long as his gas tank would take him.

He hadn't run off for a while. The last time he had was when he realized Rory had fallen in love with the pompous, jag driving frat boy. He had written a book, mainly for her, and he had felt like an outcast. She had changed, and after that simple realization, he took off for a while and kept himself in the shadows.

"You look happier than when I saw you last," Jess said, easing himself into the conversation. He still couldn't believe she had shown up at Truncheon.

"I am," she said with a smile. It was the smile that made him feel alive. He hadn't even realized that he felt empty before she smiled. After all he had accomplished, he was mentally preparing to flee.

"So, you fixed everything?" he asked. She had been so confused when he last saw her. It had almost changed him.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Everything's fixed."

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly, relinquishing the feelings that had been burning at his insides and threatening an ulcer.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled again, making him happier than he had been in a while.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jess leaned in and kissed Rory. She kissed him back for a moment before tearing away. "What?" he asked frantically. _Had he done something wrong?_

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood up.

"Sorry about what?" Jess asked, confused about the whole ordeal.

"Everything. About coming here like this. I just got the flyer…and I don't know. I just wanted to see your place, but then, this. It's not fair to you; I'm such a jerk." Rory paused at the expression on his face changed. "I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me."

Suddenly, he became angry. She hadn't fixed everything. Jess was wrong about the whole visit. "Who cheated on you? That…_guy?_" She nodded and he hid his face in his hands. "You're still with him." She nodded again. "I thought everything was fixed," he said, even though his heart was pounding with fear.

"Everything but him," she whispered, almost afraid to admit she was still dating Logan.

"I hate this!" Jess yelled. That was it, he had snapped.

"You should. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. I just…I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him." Rory shoved her hands in her pockets and moved slightly closer to the door.

Jess could feel his heart racing in his ears. This was it. It was now or never. He had to cut off all ties from Rory Gilmore. "You should go. Where are you parked?" he asked. A roughness had worked its way into his voice.

"Oh, um, just outside," she answered timidly.

"Hey, if, uh, it makes you feel better you can always tell him that we did something," Jess added, still feeling the blood beat in his ears.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Jess." Without another word she let herself out.

Without another thought, Jess tore upstairs and pulled the suitcase from under his bed. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to go. This time, he didn't just need to leave for a week like the last trip. This time, Jess knew he would knew to pack for a month. He dug through his dresser frantically in order to leave as quickly as possible. Finally, when he had all the clothes and books he needed, he made his way downstairs. He needed to free himself, cut all ties to Rory Gilmore, and just let go. He took a deep breath and ripped the door open to reveal a shattered young girl leaned up again the wall.

"I broke up with him," she said.

"You what?" he gasped as he dropped his large suitcase in the hallway. It landed on the floor with a bang.

"I…left Logan." She paused. "You're going somewhere."

"I, um, I'm running away," he said bluntly.

Rory nodded. "I understand."

Jess shut the door behind him and picked his suitcase back up. He had barely made it down the hallway when he turned around. Rory had her face buried in her knees. He put the suitcase down gently and sat down on it. "I never sang along with the song of life. I basically ran away from every chord change it threw at me. Scared, I guess," he said.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I think we need to start singing along," he said.

She sighed. "Jess…"

"Run away with me. We'll come back. You're afraid, I'm afraid. Don't you want to be able to say you've lived?" he asked.

She got to her feet. "I can go with you?"

"Sure," he said. "There's no telling where we'll be in a day or in a week; and there's no promises of peace or happiness, but at least we're going."

Rory nodded in agreement. "Okay. I need to walk away from my shattered house of cards."

"Exactly why I've run before." Jess picked up his suitcase once more and they began on their journey. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore. Somehow, even though Rory had caused him to run so many times before, she had also taught him to sing to life's tune. And right now, he sure was singing.


End file.
